


To Love, To Lose, And To Reunite (Until We Meet Again).

by VeganAmyRose



Series: Greek Mythology [2]
Category: Greek Mythology
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Love, The Story of the Seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeganAmyRose/pseuds/VeganAmyRose
Summary: Hades and Persephone, discussing their love for each other and his thoughts about her upcoming departure.





	To Love, To Lose, And To Reunite (Until We Meet Again).

**Author's Note:**

> A Note: So, it's usually written as "Hades & Persephone", but - in this one - I wrote them as their variant: "Haides & Persephonê". It's not incorrect, it's just a different spelling version.
> 
> (?) "To Love Forever, To Lose For A Time, And To Reunite For [_____] (Until We Meet Again)". (?)
> 
> Oh, well.

Haides: "Listen to me carefully, Dearest One. You have brought all of your sunlight and all of your springtime with you down into my Underworld, and, when you leave, when you return to the Overworld, that will all be taken back with you - away from me - once again. It pains me to have you away from me for so long. I am completely and devotedly in love with you. Oh, Persephonê."  
  
Persephonê: "Oh, Haides. I am completely and devotedly in love with you, too. Let us [continue to] hold our love for each other in our hearts always, so that we will never feel much too alone ever again. My sunlight and my springtime shall not necessarily leave you when I am required to return to the surface. Let them rest in your heart and in your mind, my Darling."

**Author's Note:**

> Again, "Haides & Persephonê" = a variation of "Hades & Persephone". I don't necessarily always use that variation, but I did use it for this particular work.
> 
> P.S. Uhm, my-FanFiction-work-about-Jumin-Han's-feelings-slash-thoughts-about-The-Reset-Theory vibes for this one, eh? (I wrote a short work about that in the past, and this one kind of seems like the same general idea, but it's more of a conversation in this one [as compared to the other one] about Hades and Persephone's love for each other and his thoughts about her upcoming departure).


End file.
